


~ʄօʊռɖ ʏօʊ~

by whatyoustaringat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyu - Freeform, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatyoustaringat/pseuds/whatyoustaringat
Summary: You and Kuroo have been friends ever since elementary. One day, he introduces you to another close friend of his, Bokuto. However, Bokuto seems familiar...
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

{Before I start, you're a second-year female at Nekoma high who is best friends with Kuroo and Kenma, ty for reading!} (if you're a boy or non-binary, just change it up a bit :) )

You heard banging at the door. Of course, it would be Kuroo and Kenma, who is only here because Kuroo drags him along everywhere. You heard Kuroo yell from behind the door.

''WAKE UP Y/N, ITS YOURS AND KENMAS FIRST DAY AS SECOND-YEARS!!''

Y/n pov:

Why did he remind me of my mom? That doesn't matter, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Kuroo was fiddling with Kenma's hair was Kenma was trying to ignore him and play on his switch.

''Couple goals,'' I muttered under my breath.

On the whole, way to school, as per usual, Kenma played on his switch and Kuroo tried to get Kenma off the switch. And of course, I just tagged along.

As you got to school, you and Kenma went the opposite way to Kuroo.

''Bye Kuroo!''

''Bye y/n, bye Kenma!''

No answer.

Kenma wasn't a very people person. Although I do feel bad for Kuroo. Kenma may not know, but Kuroo really does like him, a lot. That doesn't matter though, it's up to them what they are. Because I daydreamed, I didn't realise I was late for the lesson. Kenma was already gone. And he didn't tell me?!

I came into the lesson, and I obviously got a detention for being late. Kenma smirked and carried on with his work. I tried to do the same.

{Timeskip bc I rlly don't know what to put}

AT LUNCH

Kenma and Kuroo were already waiting for me on the rooftop. I sat down and opened my bento box. Kuroo was complaining about some...Horned Owl Bastard? I didn't know what he meant so I asked.

''Uhm...Kuroo? Who is this horned owl bastard your talking about?''

''The ace of Fukurodani. We are playing a practice match against them today, wanna tag along?''

To be honest, I didn't have anything else to do soo..why not?

''Sure Kur-''

''OH OH HOW ABOUT YOU BECOME OUR MANAGER?!'' He yelled out of excitement ''ATLEAST YAMAMOTO WOULD STOP COMPLAINING''

I knew exactly who Yamamoto is. He is very loud, and he honestly scares me sometimes. I didn't want to let Kuroo down though...

''Sure..''

The bell rang, it was time to get back to lessons. Oh, how I hate lessons. Not only are my grades trash, but I also managed to get detention almost every day. OH- I FORGOT. On the way to class, I told Kenma I'll probably be late to the match cause I have detention.

I sat down in my seat and started doodling.

{TIME SKIP BC SCHOOL IS BORING :/ }

My detention was over. I shot out of my seat and ran to the changing rooms. I changed into shorts and an oversized shirt. For some reason, I was extremely excited to watch the match. I ran at full speed into the gym and ended up running into someone. I bounced off them and fell back.

''Woah, are you ok!?''

A boy with golden eyes reached out a hand to help me up. His was silver and stuck up, somewhat reminding me of a horned owl.

''Y-yeah I'm fine..'' I said, getting up.

''I'm Bokuto, the ace of Fukurodani!'' He beamed proudly. His face seemed familiar... I put a hand out to shake his but he hugged me instead.

''He's a hugger,'' Kuroo explained.

''B-bokuto, huh..? Kuroo, is this the horned owl bastard you were talking about?'' I asked.

Not long after my stupid question was asked, Bokuto and Kuroo were chasing each other around the gym. I like this Bokuto guy, he seems like the kind of person I would become friends with.

''WOAH, WATCH OUT!''

A ball came flying at me, I knew it was going to hit me in the stomach. Luckily, I used to play volleyball, and I practice with Kuroo and Kenma outside of school so I know how to receive a ball. The ball came flying but I received it and it bounced off my arms. A boy with blackish hair came running to me to check I was ok. So did Bokuto.

''Akaaasshhiiii that could have hurt her!!'' Bokuto pouted.

''It wasn't my fault, Yaku was the one who caused it to fly,'' Akaashi said.

''G-guys, I'm fine..'' I smiled

Akaashi introduced himself. Yaku came over and apologised for receiving the ball badly.

''That was a prefect receive though y/n, do you play volleyball?'' He asked.

''I used to..''

''Cool! What position?'' Bokuto interrupted. 

''Libero.''

Bokuto beamed happily at me. ''That's so cool!''

I really liked Bokuto. He seemed like a cool person. A whistle blew, it was time for the boys to play. 

''Cheer for me y/n!'' Bokuto shouted.

Its just a practice match... I thought to myself. Bokuto was so energetic, does he ever get upset? The score was pretty equal, although Fukurodani was one step ahead because they had Bokuto. He was a really good player. The score stayed quite equal, as I said earlier (Nekoma left, Fukurodani right) 4-3, 4-5, 7-7,11-10,14-16, 20-21, 24-23 and it ended the first set as 24-25, a very close score. It was tiring just to watch them play.

''Y/N DID YOU SEE MY SPIKES?!''

Bokuto didn't seem tired. He was energetic just like before. 

''Yes, yes I did. Pretty awesome isn't it?''

Bokuto reminded me of someone. I don't know who, but I swear I've seen him before.

The whistle blew, it was time for the next set to start...


	2. part 2

Y/N POV:

The second set has started. Kuroo blocking, Bokuto spiking, Kenma setting, Yaku receiving, Akaashi setting, you get it. This time, Nekoma was winning. The score went (Nekoma right, Fukurodani left) 1-2,2-4,3-4,4-7,8-7,10-9,11-13. Nekoma was winning, but that was because Bokuto kept missing his spikes. After a while, I heard Bokuto shout at Akaashi-

''Akaashi...DONT TOSS TO ME ANYMORE THIS GAME!''

''Alright, Bokuto-san, just please calm down whilst I'm not setting to you.''

Alright, Bokuto was able to get sad. For ridiculous reasons, to be honest. If that was me as Bokuto, I would just carry on trying. Bokuto stood on the court. His head tracking the ball.

Was it going to be like this till the end of the game? I wasn't sure what Bokuto was going to do, but I did see him get fidgety  
Was it going to be like this till the end of the game? I wasn't sure what Bokuto was going to do, but I did see him get fidgety. He was taking a step to the left, then a step to the right. Akaashi noticed this and tossed the ball up to him. Bokuto spiked it past Kuroo and got them the match point. 

''I AM THE BEST VOLLEYBALL PLAYER AFTER ALL...HEY HEY HEYYYY!''

I went to pass the water bottles and towels to my team. I still don't understand, why did Bokuto stop playing for a minute or two? He could have just carried on. I spotted Akaashi and went to ask him.

''Hey Akaashi, what was that with Bokuto?''

''His Emo mode. It happens at least once every match. When he gets annoyed, he either misses the ball, spikes it into the net of spikes it out of bound. He usually gets annoyed when someone blocks his spikes. It's called being simple-minded and having one brain cell.''

''HEYYYY, Y/N!!''

Bokuto picked me up and hugged me. Was he always this friendly with people? He put me back on the ground.

''Soo...you know how to play volleyball, right?''

''Yeah..?''

Why was he asking me this? 

''DO U WANT TO PLAY A MATCH WITH US? JUST FOR FUN PLEEEAASSEEE~''

I didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to but..what if I end up embarrassing myself? I really didn't kno- Bokuto was making puppy eyes and pouting. How could I say no now?!

''Fine..but only if I can be a libero!''

So here's what the teams ended up looking like...

Team 1: Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, Yaku and Sarukui

Team 2: Akaashi, Bokuto, Me, Konoha and Yamamoto.

We only had five people on each team because nobody else wanted to play, most people were too tired. I, of course, was the shortest one there. Being a second year at 4'10 isn't very amusing, although it is to others. It was time to start. Tossing, receiving, blocking, spiking...what else do you expect in a volleyball game? I was receiving the ball, mainly from Yamamoto, who seems like he was aiming specifically at me.

{LIKE 2 HOURS LATER}

It was like 8 PM now. Everyone was exhausted. Well...almost everyone. I took out my {hair colour} hair from a ponytail to re-tie it.

''Y/NNNNN YOUR HAIR IS SO PRETTY AND IT LOOKS SO FLUFFY, CAN I BRAID IT?!''

Of course...Bokuto. Who else would be so excited over someone's hair?

''Uhm...sure?''

I sat in between Bokuto's legs and let him braid my hair. Surprisingly, he was doing very well.

''Bokuto? Where did you learn to braid hair?''

''I was at the park when I was younger, and I saw a girl who had long braids! I went home and asked my mom to teach me how!''

''That's cute''

After Bokuto finished braiding my hair, it was time for everyone to head home. I grabbed my bag and was about to head out when-

''Y/N!!! Y/N!!!!''

Bokuto.

''Yes, Bokuto?''

''Can I have your number? I want to keep in touch with you!''

Did he really just ask for my number? Seriously? 

''Uhm..sure..?''

I gave him my number and send him a quick hello so he could text me later. I didn't even get to say anything because he was jumping up and down and trying to tell Akaashi something.

''AKKAASSHIIII LOOK SHE GAVE ME HER NUMBER LOOK AKAASHII! YOUR NOT LOOKING AKASSHII! LOOK SHES NOW MY NEW FRIEND!!''

''That's cool, Bokuto-san.''

I headed out with Kenma and Kuroo and we walked home together since they lived on the other side of the road but ride in front of me. Kenma was playing on his switch as always and Kuroo was walking with his arm around Kenma's shoulder.

''Oh please- Just start dating already!''

Kuroo smiled at me and Kenma looked down, concentrating on his switch even more. His ears were bright red so I'm guessing his face was also red.

As we got to my house, I waved goodbye and headed in. Of course, my parents were arguing as always. I quickly tiptoed upstairs into my room and changed into loose sweatpants and an oversized shirt. As I was about to go to sleep, my phone started buzzing.

Bokuto pov:

I was hoping she would answer the phone. I'm really happy she is my friend. She seems fun, and she's really gorgeous. She answered.

''Bokuto, shouldn't you be going to sleep? Its 11 PM in 5 minutes and I'm sure that last time I checked we both have school tomorrow.''

''I knnooww~ I just wanted to check you got home safely!''

''I'm fine Bokuto, thank you.''

Yn pov:

I wonder if you could tell my face was bright red. Bokuto wasn't wearing a shirt. He didn't seem to mind. 

''Uhm...so..?'' He asked.

''I'm sorry, I'm tired. I'm just gonna head to sleep-''

''Alright! Good night!''

I hung up the call. I wasn't actually planning to go to sleep. I haven't slept properly for ages. I usually get 2 or 3 hours of sleep because I'm busy worrying about my parents. They're always arguing. Well...at least I'm going to try.

{2 AM}

My phone was buzzing.

{One notification from Bokuto}

y/n:

Bokuto, y u not asleep?

Bokuto:

I could ask u the same question?

y/n:

I can't sleep

{Call from Bokuto}

I answered.

''Bokuto..what?''

''I can't sleep.''

''Is that my problem?''

He pouted. Maybe I was being a bit harsh. I mean..I'm being a hypocrite. I'm not asleep either. Bokuto was sitting there talking, and I was falling asleep to his voice. Was this normal? I didn't even realise when, but I fell asleep to his voice.


	3. part 3

{ONE WEEK LATER}

Ever since that day, Bokuto would call me to help me fall asleep. I told him about how my parents were usually arguing and it worried me. Today, me, Karasuno, Nekoma and Fukurodani are going to the beach. I was really excited. I put on my f/c bikini and an {other favourite} colour shirt-dress over it. I never met Karasuno. Apparently, they went to Miyagi for a practice match with them, but I was off sick. Apparently, they had some dynamic duo with an amazing quick attack. I got downstairs and actually managed to eat breakfast in peace with my parents. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I was guessing it was Kuroo and Kenma. I looked outside, I was correct, but Bokuto was also there- His head was going side to side like a dancing own and he was looking at me through the window.

''HIII Y/N HIIIIIIIIIIII!''' I heard though it was muffled.

I opened the door at told them to come in.

''You guys wait on the couch, I gotta go get my stuff.''

As I was coming downstairs after getting my bag, I saw Bokuto staring at pictures of me as a child. That shits embarrassing.

Bokuto pov:

I swear I've seen y/n before...

I don't know where, but I have. She looked adorable. I really liked y/n, I tried to cool my face before turning back round to her, I could tell I was blushing.

Back to y/n

''Let's go!''I smiled.

The three of us headed to where we all decided to meet up at the bus stop, everyone was already there, including Karasuno. A ginger boy came running up to me.

''YOU MUST BE Y/N, NEKOMA'S MANAGER?!'' he put his hands on my shoulder and jumped up and down. Honestly, I was flustered.

''Shrimpy, you're scaring her,'' Kuroo explained.

Everyone got on the bus.

''Akaashi, are you sitting by Bokuto?''

''Haha no. I'm not spending 2 hours on a bus by someone louder than everyone else here. You can sit by him.''

Bokuto was already waving at me and patting the seat next to him. Since I didn't have anyone else to sit by, I guess I may as well sit by him. I smiled at Bokuto and sat down. The two of us spoke for a while before I fell asleep on his shoulder.

.

.

.

.

.

''Hey, y/n...wake up!''

Someone was stroking my hair and hugging me. I opened my eyes, and it was Bokuto. He was looking me straight in the eyes. I could feel my cheeks heat up, I couldn't help it. I got up, embarrassed.

''Y/n are you excited?!''

''Yes, Bokuto...I just need to wake up properly first.''

Before I managed to get out the bus properly, all the boys were taking their shirts off and jumping into the water. All the boys except for Kenma. He laid out a towel and played on his switch. I wet my feet in the water, I didn't feel like going i-

SPLASH!

Something, well..someone, pushed me into the water. I quickly stood up, to see it was some guy from Karasuno. He had a little blonde tip and the rest of his hair was sticking up since it wasn't wet yet.

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR-''

''I'm Nishinoya, this is Tanaka, but you can call us your senpais~''

Suddenly, Kuroo burst out laughing.

''Idiots, she's a second-year just like you!''

All of us spent time, splashing in the sea. Bokuto and I spent a lot of time together. Honestly, I think I'm starting to fall for him... This is ridiculous. Even if I told him, who would ever want to date someone like me?!

''Y/n, your shirt is wet..'' Bokuto explained.

''Oh-OH RIGHT I FORGOT TO TAKE MY SHIRT OFF-''

I went out of the water and took my shirt off, revealing my f/c bikini. Everyone was staring at.

''IF YOU GUYS DONT STOP IM TOTALLY GONNA KICK SOME ASS-''

Bokuto pov:

Y/n is hot- 

Am I falling for her? Maybe??

She's really pretty. Her {colour} bikini really compliments her {colour} eyes. I stopped staring, I knew she might not feel comfortable but it's also rude. I grabbed her hair and pulled her in the water. She tripped over something in the sea, causing her to fall and grab onto me. I lost balance and also fell into the water, sinking below the water.

Y/n pov:

WHAT IF I JUST KILLED BOKUTO-

He dived his head out of the water, his hair now slightly sticking down. I thought he was going to be angry at me. He lifted his arm, so I flinched.

''Y/n...are you ok? I wasn't going to hit you, I wanted to hug you...''

''Y-yeah, I'm sorry.''

''It's alright! Come on, lets get out, it's getting late.''

Everyone got out of the sea and started drying off. During that time, I and a silver-haired boy from Karasuno called Sugawara went to buy everyone some sushi.

''You like Bokuto, don't you?''

This guy sure was smart.

''HOW DO YOU KNOW. DO YOU LIKE MIND-READ OR SOMETHING?!''

''Nah, I'm just good at telling when someone likes someone else. You should tell him.''

I thought about these words very carefully. Maybe I should tell him, just not today. We walked back to everyone with the food.

Once everyone finished eating, we decided to play a game of beach ball. Whilst everyone rested and let the food digest before they play. We sorted out the teams. Not everyone wanted to play, but these are the teams:

Team 1: Sugawara, me, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Daichi and Yamamoto

Team 2: Kageyama, Bokuto, Noya, Lev, Konoha and Tadashi

We got into our positions and started playing. Surprisingly, I managed to receive a few of Bokuto's spikes well. Well...that was until I went too far forward and Bokuto spiked it with all his strength at my face.

''BAHAHAHAHAHAHHA I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE BUT SHRIMPY RECEIVE WITH THEIR FACE!''Kuroo wheezed out.

''Y/N ARE YOU OK?! IM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!'' Bokuto pouted.

''I'm fine Bokuto, don't worry.''

I wiped the blood off my nose and carried on playing. 

Bokuto's team won the first set. Everyone was extremely tired, so we all agreed to stop playing. Suddenly, I came up with the best idea-

''HOW ABOUT WE MAKE A BARBECUE?! THERE'S A SHOP LIKE 50 METRES AWAY, ILL GO BUY EVERYTHING!''

''ALRIGGHHHTTTT!'' Everyone yelled.

Tanaka, Noya and Hinata and Kageyama were dancing and praising meat God I think?

Bokuto and Lev came with me to help me carry the stuff. Everyone else made space for a barbecue and got ready. We brought all kinds of food and a single-use barbecue. We carried everything back and everyone cheered when they saw us. We set up the Barbecue and started making food. Everyone was sitting together and speaking.


	4. part 4

Everyone finished eating. Some of the boys decided to carry on playing beach ball, whilst I sort out accommodation for everyone. We hired a five-room beach house for all of us to stay in. Everyone agreed to pay a little bit of the cost. We all packed up and walked there, it wasn't far away. I was really tired and just didn't have the strength to carry on. I sat down on a nearby bench.

''Y-you guys carry on without me, I gotta have some rest. I-I'll catch up with you later-''

''Y/n can I carry you?!''

I didn't even have the chance to answer before Bokuto was already getting me up onto his back. He decided to give me a piggyback ride. It's not like I minded- 

As soon as the Beach house was in sight, I jumped off Bokuto's back and lightly jogged towards there, opening it with the code I was sent. Everyone rushed to their rooms immediately. We slit the rooms into Fukurodani, Nekoma, girls and Karasuno. Since I was the one who paid most of the bill and sorted out the accommodation, they said I deserved my own room. I went into my room and unpacked my bag. Luckily, everyone had some spare clothes with them. I got changed, into a large shirt and shorts. I went downstairs, to see everyone playing videogames on the large tv.

''Oh please, y'all r trash-''

''WHAT?!'' everyone yelled at me.

''Pass me the controller, Tanaka.''

I won the fighting game very quickly. Kuroo was really annoyed that I won against him. Kenma sat there, smirking.

''Thats my bestfrennn~'' he muttered

''Kyanmmaaa~ you supposed to be on my side?!'' Kuroo pouted.

''But y/n-''

''BUT ME''

''No. Go y/n!''

''Alright guys, I'm going to head to sleep, byeee~'' I waved goodbye as I headed up the stairs.

{SOMEWHERE AROUND 2 AM?!}

I woke up to hearing someone mutter and tug on my shirt.

''B-bokuto?!''

He didn't hear me. Was he sleepwalking? Honestly, I was terrified, I didn't know what to do. Not realising what I'm doing, I slapped him-

''W-WHAT IS GOING ON DONT KILL ME!!''

''Shhh-''

Bokuto stared at me, confused.

''Y/n, why are you in our room?''

''No, why are YOU in MY room?''

''I m-must have sleepwalked here...''

That shit is scary. Who the hell sleepwalks?!

''W-which way is the way back to my room?''

I really couldn't be bothered to get up.

''Just stay here for the rest of the night. Oh, and you owe me onigiri for this.''

When I said he could stay here for the rest of the night, I meant on the floor or something. But what he did was come under the blankets and almost spoon me- Before I could say anything, he was fast asleep.

{in the morning}

It was 6 AM. Before everyone woke up, I had to get Bokuto back to his room before anyone sees him here. I took my pillow and hit him in the face with it.

''Oww...y'n~''

''Leave before anyone sees you here, stupid!''

Bokuto quickly ran out of my room, downstairs to watch tv. I packed up my bag and carried it downstairs to place by the doors. I ran into the boys' rooms and poured water on everyone from every team. Soon I found myself being chased by many, angry volleyball players.

''ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN OR I WON'T MAKE BREAKFAST!'' The boys immediately stopped and walked away from me. I spent the next 2 hours in the kitchen, making breakfast with Daichi since he was the only one who offered to help. After everything was ready, everyone sat in the living room eating breakfast. 

''All right guys, time to go back home!'' Sugawara shouted.

Karasuno was leaving earlier because they had to catch a different bus to Miyagi.

Daichi came up to me.

''Thank you y/n for inviting us and paying for the house.''

''It's ok!'' I smiled.

''All right boys, let's go!''

''Let's go!''

''LET'S GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!'' They sure pissed Daichi off. And he sure was the dad of the team.

Not long after Karasuno left, we started to slowly leave too. Everyone grabbed their bags and ran around the house to make sure nobody would leave anything. Once we were sure we got everything, we headed to the bus station. Fukurodani went on a different bus that stops closer to where they are, and we went on a different bus. Since Bokuto didn't attend Nekoma, I sat by Kenma and Kuroo. Its been a long trip, and everyone was tired so most of us slept the whole way there. Once we got back to our own places. Everyone split up. Suddenly, Kuroo said something he will regret-

''Imagine having a crush on that horned owl bastard''

''Imagine taking forever to confess to someone although they know you have a crush on them and he is just waiting for you to say it, making you look like a dumbstruck puppy as you worry about this.'' I saw Kenma chocking on the air behind Kuroo. I quickly ran into the house before Kuroo attacked me. 

''See you guys tomorrow!''

I entered the house to see my mother and father sitting at the table, my mother with tears down her face. 

Oh no...


	5. 5

Oh no...

I knew what was coming. My mom already told me this might happen. They called me over to the table. 

''Sweetie, me and your father are getting a divorce.'' my heart shattered into pieces.

''THIS IS ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT! IF YOU GUYS STOPPED ARGUING OVER BULLSHIT, THIS WOULD OF NEVER HAPPENED. DON'T TALK TO ME!''

I ran upstairs and slammed the doors. I didn't know what to do. I needed someone to comfort me...Bokuto.

Y/N

Are you free?

Bokuto:

Yeah..why?

I'm on my way then, see you soon.

I put my phone in my pocket. I feel bad for Bokuto having to deal with me like this, although he would probably be the most patient with me. I packed my bag and ran out of the house. I got onto a train and listened to music.

{1 HOUR LATER}

I saw Bokuto at the train station. He was waiting for me. As soon as I saw him, I burst into tears right there and then. I ran up to him and hugged him.

''Y/n what's wrong?!''

''I'm sorry, I really am but I just need someone to listen to me!''

''Come on y/n, let's go to my house and you can tell me what's wrong.''

Bokuto only lived 5 minutes away from the train station so we walked the whole way. His hand was intertwined into mine and he was leading the way. Once we got to his house, his mom greeted me with a hug.

''Oh y/n! Bokuto has been talking so much about you! Is he your boyfriend?''

I and Bokuto both jumped slightly and went bright red.

''N-no, he's my best friend.''

Bokuto pov:

Best friend? I, Kōtarō Bokuto was y/n l/n's best friend. I've never been so happy in my life. I wonder what got her so upset... I lead her into my room and hugged her.

''Now, y/n, what has got you so sad?''

''My parents are getting divorced.''

''Oh...'' I hugged her. I can't imagine what she must be feeling right now. But I do know she must feel awful. I didn't know what to say...

''You know, I-I'm sorry I'm just gonna go home, sorry for wasting your time on my stupid self-''

''Y/n! It's too late, you're staying the night here. I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you leave in the dark.'' 

''Thank you..''

BACK TO Y/N:

Why did Bokuto care about me so much? Was I not a burden to him? I loved him. I wanted to tell him but I didn't know how. I may as well wait 2 weeks, we have a 7-day training camp with the powerhouses in Tokyo then.

''Alright y/n the bathroom is across the hallway if you want to shower, do you have any spare clothes?''

Shit.

I didn't bring any spare clothes, how stupid. What am I meant to do?

''N-no..'' Suddenly, Bokuto turned around and got out a clean shirt from his wardrobe.

''You can have this!''

''T-thanks..'' I went into the bathroom. I took a shower and tied my hair into two braids. The shirt smelt like Bokuto. I wasn't complaining. I put it on and put my clothes into my bag. I headed into the room, seeing Bokuto already laying in his bed. I laid down on the floor and smiled.

''Oya? Y/n, what are you doing?''

''Going to sleep.'' he seemed frustrated.

He got out of bed and picked me up.

''B-bokuto what are you doing?''

''If I say you can spend the night at mine it means you can sleep on the bed!'' he threw the blankets over me and lay down next to me, hugging me gently.

''Goodnight y/n..''

''Goodnight Bokuto.''

''Call me Kōtarō.''

''Okay. Goodnight, Kōtarō..''

Not long after, we fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. part 6

{Bokuto pov}

I was at the park. I decided to go and look for my soulmate. Not many people believed in having a sOWLmate {BAHAHAHAHIFHVBOs IM SORRY I HAD TO ADD THAT-} but I believed my soulmate was waiting out here for me somewhere. That's when I came across the prettiest little girl ever. She was sitting on a bench, crying. I immediately ran up to her.

''Hello! Are you ok?''

She looked up at me with her large {eye colour} eyes. They were beautiful. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. 

''I-I..'' she pointed to her knee that was bleeding. She must have fallen over. I had an idea.

''Wait here, don't move! I'll be back in a minute!'' I lived 2 minutes away. All I had to do is cross the road and I'm at my house. I sprinted back to my house as fast as I could and grabbed a box of plasters. I ran back to where the little girl was. Luckily, she was still there. I opened the box and put some plasters on her knee and kissed it to make it heal quicker.

''T-thank..'' she seemed really shy.

''I'm Bokuto! And your now my new friend!''

''I'm y/n...n-nice meeting you.''

The girl had her hair in two, long braids. They really suited her. I wanted to learn how to do plaits now!

''Kou come on let's go home!'' my mom came to pick me up. There was just one thing I wanted to do...

I gave the girl a necklace. She looked at me, confused.

''Have this. I was meant to find my soulmate and give it to them but I can't find them anywhere! Wear it every day and I might be able to find you again one day because I think you might be my sOWLmate! Maybe we could even become boyfriend and girlfriend one day!'' I smiled at the little girl. She giggled.

''Thank you Bokuto. I'm sure I'll find you again and then we will live happily ever after!''

.

.

.

.

I woke up. I searched around. I wasn't on a playground, I wasn't little. I was having flashbacks. I remember that day very vividly. Maybe I will find that that girl again someday. Suddenly, I heard ruffling, y/n was awake.

''B-bokuto, what time is it?''

I turned my phone on. It was currently 3 AM.

'' 6 AM, why?'' Y/n got up and grabbed her bag.

''I need to get changed and I should get going, I gotta head to school.''

Y/N POV:

THANK GOD I BROUGHT MY UNIFORM WITH ME! Now I could get on the train and head to school. I was still wearing Bokuto's shirt, it was very soft.

''Awh ok~'' Bokuto pouted again.

I went into the bathroom and got changed. I put on my tie and packed my other clothes into my bag. I tied my hair into buns (think of Himiko Toga's hair, that's what buns I mean) and went back to Bokuto's room.

''Uhm...Bokuto?''

''Yeah?''

''C-can I keep your shirt..please?''

''Sure!''

I packed Bokuto's shirt into my bag and smiled at him. I officially have a crush on him. I went down the stairs, Bokuto following behind me.

''Y/n wait I'll walk you to the train station!''

''Bokuto, I'm fine, thank you.''

He refused to listen to me. He quickly got changed and put a coat on. He walked me to the train station, going on about how he was the best volleyball player of all times. I wasn't complaining. He was cute. We got to the train station and suddenly his mood went downhill.

''Y/n, can't you attend Fukurodani?''

''Nope, sorry!'' I gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek, leaving him heated up and flustered. I got onto the train, waving goodbye as we started off. I didn't know what I'm going to do with my parents, mom will kill me. I didn't even reply to her texts.

I fell asleep on the train to make the best of it. I don't want to be tired all day.


	7. part 7

Shit.

I arrived at school, completely forgetting it was exam day. I didn't study recently, I was too busy. At least I know I'm going to fail for a reason.

''Morning manager!'' everyone shouted.

''Don't call me that.''

''Why not? I think it sounds hot~'' And that is exactly how Yamamoto received a punch in the face. Honestly, he didn't look surprised.

And that was when the bell rang. Everyone went in separate directions, I stuck with Kenma. He didn't look worried. I guess he didn't care about his grades. We sat down and started doing the questions. 

なぜあなたは何とか何とかそうそうその質問のふりをすると思います。

I'm sorry. Do I look like Mr Google? How am I meant to know this, especially if I haven't studied?! I tried my best to get on with the exam.

{AFTER SCHOOL}

It was time for training. I got changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed into the gym. And guess what? I got greeted by receiving the ball with my face. Wow. For some reasons, these balls sure do like me.

''Y/n are you ok..?'' Kenma asked.

''Yeah, I'm fine!''

Kenma smiled. Not in a friendly way. He turned around and looked at Lev. Rest in pieces, Lev. You were a nice guy. Sad I didn't get to know you well. And that's when Kenma started yelling at Lev and Kuroo had to hold him back so he doesn't tackle Lev to the ground.

After everyone calmed down, I helped the boys practice their serves. I and Yaku tried to receive the serves the boys made. It was kind of fun, I guess. Some of the boy' serves were really hard to receive, which is a good sign.

Once practice ended, we all went to get meat buns. Oh, how delicious they were- I was trying to not go home, I knew my mom was going to make a big deal out of this. Ohh. Kuroo and Kenma don't know I snuck out by the way.

I entered the house with fear. My mom stood up from the table and immediately ran over to me.

''Y/N L/N I'M SO SORRY! OHH I WAS WORRIED YOU COMMITED SUICIDE OR SOMETHING!''

''It's alright mom, I'm sorry I didn't read your messages.''

After that. My mom literally interviewed me. She asked where I was, did I stay the night, do their parents know and so on. Of course, I lied, I'm not telling her I stayed at a boy's place. A boy who she didn't know. I got tired, so I went upstairs, ignoring my mom. I was still mad at her for getting divorced. I'm not even going to call her mom anymore. I'll call her by her first name, Chiyoko. 

''Night Chiyoko.'' I fake smiled in a way to make it obvious.

''C-Chiyoko?!'' my mom frowned.

I didn't care. I'm not calling her my mom. I decided to call Bokuto to calm down.

''HI Y/N HOW ARE YOU?! I MISS UUUU~''

''Hi Bokuto! I miss you too!''

I added Kuroo and Kenma to the call. We all agreed on playing Among Us together since we were bored. Luckily, I was impostor first. Of course, I went for Kenma first, since he was the most capable of finding out who is an impostor. I succeeded. After that, I killed the people who were also playing with us. When there was a meeting, Kuroo said he saw me on camera and I lost. 

After many rounds of Among us, we all decided to leave. Kuroo and Kenma left the call, and it was just me and Bokuto.

''Well..good night Bokuto!''

Bokuto pov:

''Night y/n-chan!''

I waited for her to fall asleep. Once I was sure she was asleep, I got ready to go to sleep myself. I said something before hanging up.

''Night y/n, love you..'' I said it quietly enough for her to hear only if she was fake sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up, got changed and brushed my hair out. I was going to have it down today, just for a change. I went downstairs and saw my breakfast on the table with a note beside it.

Have a nice day at school, love you! -Chiyoko

At least she knows I'm not going to call her mom. I took my breakfast and headed outside. Kuroo and Kenma were already waiting.

''Hellooo, y/n!''

''Hey, Kuroo. Morning Kenma.''

We walked to school, talking about volleyball.

''Y/n, we have a training with Fukurodani later, are you coming?''

I get to see Bokuto. Suddenly, my heart got really tight.

''Sure!'' I was terrified of seeing Bokuto. I liked him, I didn't want it to be obvious. What if he doesn't like me back?

As we got to school, I and Kenma went the opposite way from Kuroo. Oh god. Our exams were lying on the tables, marked. I sat down and compared with Kenma. He got 29/50, I got 6/50. Surprisingly, Sir wasn't angry-

''I know you can get a better score next time y/n, don't worry!'

Did someone give him a concussion?

{AFTER SCHOOL BC I RLLY DUNNO WHAT TO WRITE LMAO-}

I ran to the girls changing rooms and put on some loose clothes. It was quite cold. Autumn was ending, soon it was going to be winter. Therefore, I put on a hoodie instead of a shirt. I ran to the team, everyone was waiting. This time, we were going to Fukurodani Academy, not them to us. We walked there since it was only a 20-minute walk.

Once we got there, I searched around for Bokuto, I couldn't find him anywhere. I was about to give up when-

''YY//NNNN~'' I fell to the ground. Something from behind pushed me and hugged me. Of course, it was Bokuto!

''H-hey Bokuto! M-mind getting off me?'' he got off me with a huge smile on his face.

''I'm so happy to see you!''

Bokuto pov:

Today was the day. I'm going to confess to y/n. I was terrified. I was going to do it after practice. I already told Akaashi so, and he begged me not to mess up this opportunity.

''Alright, let's go!'' Kuroo shouted.

Everyone got into the gym and warmed up. Y/n got a camera out and was taking pictures of her team. Why isn't she paying attention to me? Pay attention to me...

''Y/n, can you take pictures of me too?'' I asked enthusiastically.

''Sure!''

I posed like a model and let her do her thing. She smiled, and a little blush formed on her cheeks.

Y/n pov:

All of the boys were practising serves, receives and spikes. I was mainly paying attention to Bokuto. I had a crush on him but what if he didn't like me back? I watched him spike the ball and shout 'HEY HEY HEYYY' every time he succeeded. He was really cute. His grey hair complimented his gold eyes really well.

Once practice was over, I was going to walk home by myself.

''Y/n! Can I talk to you...privately?'' he looked serious. Is this the end of our friendship?

''U-uh..sure?'' he grabbed my wrist and lead me out the gym. I squirmed a bit and he loosened his grip. He stood by cherry blossom. Did he hate me?

''Y/n, I..'' he kept back from saying more.

''I...like you. N-not as a friend though, I have a crush on you..''

I stopped right there and then. Hold up. Bokuto Kotaro, one of the top 5 aces, has a crush on ME, an ordinary girl who accidentally came into his life? I couldn't control myself. I hugged him really hard.

''B-bokuto I love you too! I have ever since I met you!''

''D-do you want to be my girlfriend then..?''

He did not-

''Y-YES! IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?'' I kissed him on the lips.

After hugging each other and clearing things up. Bokuto ran over to Akaashi.

''AKKAASHHHIII I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW! Y/N L/N IS NOW MY GIRLFRIEND!''

Everyone turned around and stared at me. I felt like dying right there and then.

''Congrats, Bokuto-san,'' Akaashi replied with a smile.

''Alright Nekoma, time to leave!''

Bokuto gave me one last kiss and waved me goodbye as I left. Great. Now everyone knew I was dating the Ace of Fukurodani. I didn't mind it though. I loved Bokuto more than anyone else.

I headed home, called Bokuto and spent the evening, as usual, calling him and talking. Not long after, I fell asleep on the phone.


	9. part 9

{3 weeks later}

Bokuto pov:

It has been 3 weeks since I confessed to y/n and today was also the last day of school before we had 2 weeks off for Christmas. Y/n was coming to my house for the night today so I was really excited. I walked to school with Akaashi as usual. I was really happy because it snowed last night. Hopefully, it stays like this till after school so that I and y/n can do something fun. As we got to school, I and Akaashi went separate ways to our classes, since he was a year younger than me.

{3 hours later}

Y/n pov:

School is almost over. It was last period. I couldn't wait to see Bokuto. It has been 4 days since I last saw him, I miss him. Since there was still snow outside, we could go and do something fun. It has been 3 weeks since I and Bokuto started dating but it feels like its been 3 years. We're a perfect match, we have the same vibe. That's when I heard the bell ring. SCHOOL WAS OVER! I ran outside as quickly as possible. Bokuto was standing by the school gate. I immediately jumped into his arms and hugged him.

''Bokutoooo~ I missed u so mucchhh!''

''I missed you too y/n!''

Bokuto and I walked to his house slowly. We were jumping into the snow and sliding on the frozen lake. Bokuto ended up falling face-first on the ice and I stood there, struggling to breathe from laughing. Bokuto barely managed to get up before I went flying too. This time, it was him laughing at me. It was good. I loved him, he loved me. We managed to get to his house. There was a strange girl in his house. She looked like a female version of him. She was tall and slender, beautiful. She ran up to me and hugged me, my head by her chest.

''Ohhh you must be y/n! I'm Ryota Bokuto, a college student!''

''Nice to meet you! D-do you live here?''

''Nah, I moved out 3 months ago.''

''Okay.''

After talking with Ryota for a while, Bokuto lead me upstairs. I placed my bag on the floor and went to get changed. I stole Bokuto's hoodie.

''Hey hey hey! That hoodie...looks familiar?''

''Yeah, it's yours.''

Bokuto went bright red.

''What, I'm your girlfriend? Aren't I allowed to wear your hoodies?''

''N-no that's not it! You look...great!''

Bokuto got changed and we played Minecraft together. I was sitting in his lap, his arms were around my hips and he had his controller in his hands. He had his head on my shoulder, giving me butterflies.

{2 hours later}

It was already dark. I was laying on Bokuto's chest whilst we watched Netflix together. His warmth radiated onto me. 

''Y/n, may I ask you a question?''

''What's up?''

''Do you...believe in soulmates?''

I smiled. ''Of course.''

''Do you think that we...might be soulmates?''

''Hm, I don't know. Maybe?''

''But what if we're not soulmates?''

''Don't worry, I'll still love you, no matter what.''

And with that, I fell asleep in his embrace.

BOKUTO POV:

I'm so lucky to have found y/n. She was beautiful. From her {eye colour} eyes to her {long/short~}, {hair colour} hair to her {skin colour} skin, everything was perfect. I stroked her silky hair as she slept on my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her and threw a blanket over us. I turned Netflix off and closed my eyes.

''Night y/n, I love you..''

Before I managed to fall asleep, I heard Ryota yell.

''NO FUCKING PLEASE!''


	10. part 10

y/n POV:

I slowly started to wake up. It was cold outside but I was warm. Bokuto had his arm around me and I had my head by his chest. I looked at his hair. It wasn't spiked up, it was down and fluffy. I stroked my fingers through his hair, causing him to wake up.

''Mm..morning y/n...''

''Morning Bokutooo~''

I ruffled his soft hair and smiled at him.

''Did you sleep well?'' he asked.

''Mhm..''

We both got out of bed and got changed. Luckily, there was still snow outside. There wasn't much though. I came up with the best idea. I grabbed my phone and searched up the closest skating rink. To my surprise, there was one 30 minutes away.

''Bokutoo~ Can we invite some of Nekoma and Akaashi to go ice-skating with us?''

''Of course baby owl!''

I went bright pink.

''..W-what?''

''Do you not like the name baby owl?'' he rubbed his neck and looked quite hurt. ''I-its fine I'll just-''

''Noooo don't get the wrong idea! I love it!'' he smiled at me.

After calling everyone and making sure we all know where to meet up, I got changed and tied my hair in a messy bun. I put on a bit of makeup and smiled at myself in the mirror. I was starting to love myself more. 

The people who were coming with us are Akaashi, Lev, Yaku, Kenma and Kuroo. We all agreed on meeting up at the place so I and Bokuto got the bus. Actually, we saw Akaashi waiting for the same bus so we invited him over to sit with us. The three of us spoke about what we are going to be doing there.

''Y/n, I warn you that Bokuto can not do Ice-skating. He tried before and that failed miserably.'' I giggled at this since I can imagine how bad that must have gone.

{40 minutes later}

I, Bokuto and Akaashi got off the bus, everyone was already there since we were stuck in traffic. Everyone immediately rushed inside as soon as we caught up with them. We all showed our tickets and went to find a pair of skates. 

''Y/n, your feet are so small!'' Lev laughed.

''Shut up Lev! Not everyone is a tin-headed beanpole like you.'' Yaku yelled at him. Everyone wheezed. 'Tin-headed beanpole', what an amazing way to describe Lev. 

Once everyone had their skates on, we rushed over the ice-skating rink itself. Everyone except Kenma, Lev and Bokuto got onto the ice with no problem. This is how it went:

Bokuto finally got on the ice saying he knows how to do it. As soon as he let go of the barrier, he went sliding. I and Akaashi had to help him up and show him how to do it properly. Whereas Lev, he made excuses like 'he is too tall' or 'his legs might snap' just to not get on the ice. Okay, he is tall but his legs aren't going to snap- After finally getting on the ice, he realised it isn't that bad and that he knows how.

The worst was Kenma. Firstly, he refused to put his switch away until Kuroo threatened that Yaku would make him do extra practice. Once this was over, Kuroo tried to grab Kenma's hand and tried to pull him on the ice but Kenma scratched him with his long nails and hissed like a cat. 

''Kenmaaaa come on! Look, I'll help you.'' I offered, reaching a hand out. He took my hand and slowly came on the ice.

''Seriously? You'll take y/n's hand but not mine?''

''Shh Kuroo! He doesn't want to make his feeling for you too obvious!'' I teased. When Kenma heard this, he suddenly learned how to Ice- skate in 1/1000 of a second. He started chasing me around and yelling at me for being 'ridiculous'. I was looking back and not looking in front to make sure he wasn't catching up with me when suddenly-

CRASH!

I ran into a stranger.


	11. part 11

I ran into someone. I quickly got up and bowed.

''I-IM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!''

''Y/n, I'm not going to hurt you~''

I looked up at the tall figure. I was about to ask how they know my name but then I realised who it is. Atsumu Miya. My childhood best friend.

''Long time no see, huh?'' I smiled. 

I helped him up and we spoke for a bit. Not long after we started talking, Bokuto came stumbling over to us. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and glared at the boy.

''Hey, hey, hey! Who is this, y/n?''

''Ohh. This is Atsumu, my childhood best friend. Atsumu, this is my boyfriend, Bokuto!''

''Her boyfriend,'' he remarked.

He's obviously jealous that another guy is talking to me.

Bokuto pov:

Am I suddenly not good enough for her? I took her hand and slowly pulled her away from this Barry B Benson-looking guy. She frowned at me.

''Why are you hanging out with HIM instead of me?'' I looked the guy up and down so he notices.

''I'm sorry. It has been 7 years since is last saw him. WAIT- Awhh it little Bokwuto jelly?'' She pouted, teasing me.

''Yes because you're not paying attention to me today, do u not love me anymore?'' I gave her a sad expression.

Back to y/n:

How could I resist his sad face? It works every time!

''Nooo I love chuu~'' I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His lips tasted like caramel. ''I'm sorry, let's go do something with the rest then!'' my fingers intertwined with his and we ice-skated towards the rest. After all of us got the hang of how to ice-skate, we skated around, talking and laughing.

''I'm going to go to the bathroom, ill be right back.'' I smiled at the rest and went to the bathroom.

Once I came out of the bathroom, Atsumu stood there, smirking.

''I knew you would come back for me, y/n-chan.'' He grabbed my waist, making me feel uncomfortable.

''Atsumu s-stop I-''

''ATSUMU GET YOUR BARRY B BENSON LOOKING ASS TF HERE-'' I turned around to see who it was. It was Atsumus twin brother...Osamu I think?

''O-Osamu...thanks.''

''It's okay. I apologise for this idiot. I'll make sure he gets an ass-whooping later. I am genuinely embarrassed to be related to him'' Osamu rubber his neck at smiled.

''T-thanks..''

I smiled at them and walked the opposite direction, back to the rest of the boys. From this experience, I knew Atsumu has changed since before and that I should avoid him. 

''Guys look! Tiny y/n is back!'' Lev pointed out.

''Lev. Shut your beanstalk looking ass tf up'' Kenma replied.

''Baby owwwll~ Your back! I missed chu~'' Bokuto whined.

''I was only away for like 5 minutes-''

'' But others guys might hit on you, you're mine!''

''Bokuto..sit tf down you can't get a girl like her-'' Kuroo laughed.

''And you can? Bruh go recite the periodic table or some shit-''

''I'm surprised he actually knew what that was,'' Akaashi muttered.

And that's how the day went. We all laughed, argued in friendly ways, and skated around. Once our time was over, everyone put their shoes and coats back on, heading out of the skating rink.

''Do any of you guys wanna go get Ramen?'' Kuroo asked. Everyone agreed and we found a nice ramen place. It was only 10 minutes away so we decided to walk. Once we got there, everyone took their coats and shoes off. We sat around the table, Bokuto of course next to me. He put his hand on my thigh, making me jump at first. I got used to it quickly. Everyone ordered the ramen they want and we spoke whilst waiting for the food to arrive.

''Y/n, so your Nekoma's manager right?'' Akaashi asked.

''Mhm!''

''See Bokuto? She's on our team. So we are cuter and prettier!''Yamamoto bickered.

''Bokuto is the cutest. Nothing will change my mind.''

''Not as cute as me though!'' Kuroo replied.

''Dude sit your Sangwoo-looking ass down, preferably in a casket.''

''Speaking facts y/n!'' Lev interrupted.

''Lev stfu, looking like the chopsticks I use,'' Kenma whined.

''DO NOT''

''DO TOO'' Kuroo laughed.

We all received our food and ate it, almost in silence. Except for Kuroo and Bokuto who were singing along to the background music. I just sat there, eating my Ramen. I swear to god if someone took my Ramen then I would full-on Sangwoo them. We all finished eating and headed outside, it was snowing. I ran around in the snow and smiled.

''Noooo my hair is gonna be ruined!'' Kuroo complained.

''Shut your dingy ass up...with your dry ass hair feeling like fucking straw-'' Kenma replied.

''KENMMMAAAAA I STAN YOU!'' I squealed.

''I know.''

I made a snowball and threw it directly at the back of Akaashi's head. It hit him perfectly and trickled down into his shirt and down his back.

''OH HELL NO-'' Akaashi yelled. He made a snowball and threw it at my face.

''Well..looks like I'm opening up a new side of you, Akaashi.''

Not long after everyone was throwing snowballs at each other until everyone was freezing cold. We were all soaking wet from the snow melting on us and everyone was shivering. Kuroo's hair was soaking wet and he slicked it back.

''Y/n, do I look hot with my hair like this?'' he winked.

''Chille- Talk again when you grow a hairline that doesn't look like my 4'th grade drawing,'' I replied, causing everyone to wheeze.

''Anyways, I better get home, bye yall!'' I winked and waved at them whilst walking away, causing them to blush.

For once, I didn't hate being the centre of attention. I got home and took my shoes off. I took a shower, washed my body and hair and put on an oversized shirt, one of the only things I wear. I was too tired to do anything, so I went straight to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Bokuto pov:

Today Fukurodani and Nekoma had a practice match. I was hoping y/n was coming. Whenever I feel like I'm letting down the team, I just look at her and I calm down. I spiked my hair up and put on my jersey. I grabbed the onigiri my sister made for me earlier and headed outside. Konoha and Akaashi were waiting for me.

''HEY HEY HEYYY!'' Akaashi flinched when he heard me.

''Bokuto-san, Its morning, could you please not shout?'' he asked.

The three of us made our way to the gym. I quickly texted y/n.

Y/NNNN 😻😻😻🥰🥰🥰😛😛🥵🥵🥵

HEYY HEYY HEYY BABY OWLL!

Y/NNNN 😻😻😻🥰🥰🥰😛😛🥵🥵🥵

Wow I can hear you shouting ever thru the phone

R u coming to the match?

OF COURSE BAKA. IM THE MANAGER!

Okay see u there then

LOVE UUUUUUUU🥰🥰😛😛😻😻

LOVE U TOO

I was really happy that she was coming. To be honest, I'm just glad that she is in my life. She has the same attitude and vibe as me, which is perfect. I don't really enjoy being around people who are salty or boring, except Tsukki of course.

''We're here,'' Akaashi remarked.

We got inside the gym. Nekoma, y/n and the rest of our team were already there.

''HOW ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS LATE?''Haruki yelled

''Because we have to wait for Bokuto who takes ages!'' Konoha replied

Everyone warmed up.

''Bokutooo~'' Y/n ran up to me, jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I gave her a kiss, leaving her satisfied but she still didn't let go.

''I missed youuu~'' I smiled.

''It's the clinginess for me, it's only been one day.'' Kuroo sneered.

''It's the still not telling your crush you like them even though they already know and probably like you back since you are together 24/7 but STILL, you're too much of a pussy to tell them,'' she answered back.

Y/n pov:

I used Bokuto as my human shield from Kuroo, who was trying to pick me up and throw across the gym. I hissed at him and motioned for Kenma to pull him away. The whistle blew, it was time to start.

Once again, spiking, blocking, setting, receiving, serving. It was quite interesting, to be honest. Both of the teams had different playing styles, in their own unique way. I always wanted to join the girls' volleyball team, but I was too scared of failure. Ever since I became a manager, my new dream was to help the boys achieve what they want. Along this journey, I met a boy called Bokuto Kotaro. I swear I've heard this name before I met him, but he probably just must have been on tv or something. After all, he is one of the top 5 aces. A while after I met this owl-looking boy, I realised that I have fallen for me. Little did I know, he has fallen for me too. He must have been brave to confess to me, I would never have the guts to do so. Overall, I'm just happy that I met this radiant, loving volleyball player. My volleyball player. 

I was daydreaming for so long that I didn't even realise that the match was over. Since it was a practice match, they all agreed on playing once set, but it was whoever got to 30 points instead. I quickly got up and grabbed the boys' water bottles and towels. I gave each one of them there own bottle and towel. They all looked exhausted. Luckily, they managed to win the set. It must have been hard, especially against a good player like Bokuto. As for Bokuto, however, he was in his 'emo mode' again. He was a really talented player, but he is a bit too simple-minded. Unfortunately, he isn't going to win every match he ever plays. I quickly jogged up to him, realising that Akaashi gave a sigh of relief as soon as he saw me approaching.

''Help me out, y/n.'' He muttered and nodded his head.

''Bokuu~ you did great out there!'' I smiled and tried to give him a hug. He pushed me away gently.

''Akaashi...DONT TOSS TO ME EVER AGAIN!'' He whined and dramatically waved his arm in a way to make us leave.

DONT TOSS TO ME EVER AGAIN!'' He whined and dramatically waved his arm in a way to make us leave  
''Alright, but please calm down so that y/n doesn't have to suffer as much as I do.''He muttered. I gently put my arms on Bokuto's shoulders and gave him a kiss.

''It's okay Bokuto, nobody is going to hate you. Everybody makes mistakes'' I smiled.

And just like this, Bokuto suddenly recovered from his emo mode and said 'there is much more to do before winter break is over.'

During the last couple of days of winter break, I spent every single day with Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kenma.

It is the night before school starts off again, and it is 2 months before I become a third year. Great, now that is all I'm gonna be thinking about. I packed my bag, laid out my crumpled up uniform and got ready for bed. As I was sitting in bed, I just appreciated how my life looks like right now. If it wasn't for Kenma and Kuroo, I wouldn't have joined the volleyball club. If I didn't join the volleyball club, I wouldn't have met Bokuto. If I didn't meet Bokuto, I would probably still be a depressed mess with many mental issues who had almost no communication with the world around me. Thank you, oh thank you Bokuto.


	13. part 13

Y/n pov

Today was the first day of school after the winter break. I got up, got dressed and waddled downstairs. I wasn't really that hungry, so I grabbed a box of Pocky and headed outside. For the first time since I started high school, I was earlier that Kuroo and Kenma. Is out my hands on the fence and waited.

''Oya? Someone's early today!'' Kuroo shouted from his window.

''Just hurry up and get outside!'' Not long after, Kenma and Kuroo got out and we walked to school together.

''Kuroo... you're graduating soon, right?'' I asked.

''Yep!''

''What about...Bokuto? Is he the same?'' My voice got quieter as I asked.

''Well, he is a third-year so I guess. I think Nekoma graduated like 4 days earlier though,'' he answered.

''O-once you and Bokuto graduate, you won't be coming back..right?'' My smile slowly started to fade. I can't imagine having to take the lead as a third-year. Nekoma has 3 official matched before next year starts, in which one is against Karasuno. It was finally going to the the 'dumpster showdown' everyone always wished for. I didn't care if we lose, but it would be nice to see Kuroo succeed in his last matches.

As we got to the school, I and Kenma went one way as always, and Kuroo went the other. Another day of suffering school...

During the school day:

''y/n, focus!''

''Y/n, stop daydreaming!''

''Young lady, get on with the work!''

These words were repeated constantly today. I couldn't seem to focus properly. Why? Because I was too busy worrying about what I'm going to do after Bokuto graduates. I'm guessing he will pay less attention to me, have too much work and probably forget I exist. These thoughts overflooded my brain, and I didn't realise that the school day went by. It was time for me to get ready for practice.

Hoot hoot😻😻😛😛 has sent 1 notification

Hoot hoot 😻😻😛😛:

I miss u :c

I miss u too Kou :(

K-Kou?! R u talking about m-me?

Wtf did u just stutter over text- 😀

-I thought it would be cute if I called u Kou, u no like it? (;'༎ຶД༎ຶ')

Noo I do! I miss u wanna go on a date on Sunday?

Yes but i gtg to training now, ill textchuu late kouu~

Byeee 🥰

I put my phone away. Koutaro was so sweet. I was hoping he wouldn't forget me one day because I truly love him with a burning passion. I quickly got into sweatpants and the Nekoma jacket and ran to the gym. The boys were already practising, so I tagged along taking notes of what they could improve on, what they were good at, their strengths and their weaknesses. It was really interesting to see them practice because I could spectate and look at what I can help them with. Practice was already over, and it was time to head home.

I'm so ugly.

I stood in front of my mirror, telling myself. My ugly {hair colour} hair doesn't match my {eye colour} eyes and I look weird. My body was nothing like those girls on the magazines, and my ass resembles nothing more than Oikawa. I really hated the way I look right now. And I wish I could just get scissors and cut some skin off my stomach (or the other way!) I sat down, head against the wall. I could feel my tears trickling down my cheeks, heating me up and making my eyes go puffy. I could barely swallow. What should I do, what should I do...

I quickly grabbed my phone and called Bokuto. I was hoping that he would help me. He answered the call, and I suddenly realised I made a mistake, bringing him into my problems like that. What was I thinking? I was about to hang up when-

''Y/N, YOUR CRYING! ARE YOU OK? DONT HANG UP, I WANNA KNOW!''

''B-Bokuto...am I ugly?''

''What? Well uh- don't you think that's a stupid question?''

''W-what do you mean?''

''Get up. First of all, let's get you out of the bathroom, go sit on your bed or something.''

I went at sat down on my bed, throwing a blanket over me. Bokuto ordered me to drink some water, so I did.

''So uh- I'm not very good with these kinds of things but- why do you think you're ugly?''

''I-I'm not like the other girls in magazines. T-they are pretty, and I'm just an ugly girl who is ugly and too {fat/skinny}''

''So you're telling me, who want to be like those plastic barbie dolls, modelling in them magazines? L-like the ones with the fish lips?''

''Well...''

''Your beautiful, y/n. Don't change thinking that someone will like u more if u look like one of those plastic-injected models.''

''T-thanks..''

For another 2 hours, Bokuto comforted me and encouraged me about how I'm the prettiest girl on earth and he fell in love with me first sight. I slowly drifted away to his words and the last words I heard were 

'Well, I think you're perfect.'


	14. part 14

Ever since Bokuto realised my problem, he would check up on me every single day and reassure me that I'm good enough and beautiful. This really helped. Each day, I felt a little bit more comfortable. Today, was the first of the three matches Nekoma has left before next year. Since Bokuto hasn't got anything better to do, he said he will come to spectate with Akaashi. Sadly, I won't be able to be with them because I have to be by the court on the bench. I promised Kou I will say hi after though. Tomorrow, as planned, I promised to go on a date with Kou.

I got into my manager clothes and tied my hair into a messy high ponytail. I ran to school as fast as possible because I was late already. I quickly got onto the bus without a word since everyone was waiting and sat by Kuroo and Kenma.

''Sorry, I was late!''

''It's okay,'' Kuroo replied, whereas Kenma simply nodded. They were both obviously stressed, and I completely understand. They obviously wanted to win their last matches. I was hoping they would, it would be a nice way for Kuroo and the other 3rd years to end their time at high school.

Once we got there, everyone got off the bus, took their belongings and warmed up on the court. I helped them by tossing the ball for the boys to spike and then receive, and Kenma was doing the same. We haven't even started but everyone was dripping in sweat (🎤sawarasenai🥰kimi😸wa⛓shojo👻na💅no?✨bökù🌸wâ🧚ÿariçhiñ🤴bįcchī😾ńo😩osû🚣dà🎉yo💦) It was probably because the match was about to start. Speaking of which, the whistle just blew. 

The match has just started. Serving, then receiving, then setting, and finally spiking the ball to the other team. The boys were clearly focusing, it was obvious. Even though they tried so hard, they still lost the first set.

''Shit..'' Kuroo muttered to himself.

''Kuro, it's okay. We can still turn it around.''


	15. part 15

The second set is starting. Both of the teams gave their managers their bottles and towels and ran back onto the court. I put the bottles on the trolley and went to fill them back up. I did it as quick as possible so that I can watch the match.

''Y/n!!'' Someone ran up to me and grabbed my waist. I knew exactly who it was!

''BOKUTOOOOOO!'' I squealed. Akaashi stood beside Bokuto, smiling gently.

''O-oh hi Akaashi!'

''Hey.'' he smiled back. ''Don't mind me, I'm just parenting Bokuto because he's gonna get lost.

''NO, I WON'T!'' Bokuto replied.

''Bokuto, give Akaashi some peace, please! I need to get going back, bye!'' I waved and walked back, Bokuto and Akaashi smiling back at me.

I sat down back on the bench. We were winning 17-14. That's a good thing, we turned the game around! Kenma looked exhausted, much more exhausted than yesterday, and the day before, and so on. The other team was pretty good too, but I've never heard of them. (mainly bc idk what team to put) Serving, blocking, receiving, spiking, setting, and then all over again. Their team was really good at offence, but we had our defence team too. We were taking the lead, and now being at 20-19. One more point, and we take the set. Speaking of which, we did. The boys suddenly all gained hope again and cheered each other on. They looked so, so happy...

''WELL DONE NEKOMAA'' Bokuto screamed. Kuroo looked at him and waved.

''Hey, Brokuto!'' What a lame nickname.

'HEEY BROO!''

''Broo!''

''BROO''

''Okay, that's enough!'' Akaashi interrupted, ruining their bro moment.

All the boys gathered together with the coach. Coach Nekomata talked them through how they should play in the last set. Lucky for us, we gained hope for a chance to win again, even though all the boys were already exhausted. Just one more set...

They were winning. Kenma kept dodging when he was blocking, which really annoyed Nekomata. Kenma apologised and carries on playing.

(I honestly don't know what to put about a match? Like- am I meant to keep repeating?)

Finally. We turned the tables back around and started taking the lead. The other team was losing their stamina now, so we had a chance. Since we played the start of this set pretty calmly, we regained some strength and fighting spirit. We fought till the end. Blocking, receiving, setting, serving, spiking, everything was at our best today. Thanks to this, the finishing score was 23-25, with us winning. Even Kenma smiled. All the boys grouped together and cheered. I quickly grabbed their water bottles and handed them over to them. They were all exhausted but in a happy way. We lined up and shook the other team's hand. We then headed towards the bus. Everyone got in, I just waited a minute longer.

''Y/n!!!!!!'' Bokuto ran over to me and picked me up

''I MISSD UUU!''

''B-Bokuto- you saw me 2 hours ago-''

''THAT'S STILL LONG'' He pouted.

''Okay, okay. I have to go now, but I'll see you tomorrow, yea?''

''Mhm! I love uu!''

''Love u moreee!'' I replied, walking into the bus.

''Sensei, let me just check, it's okay I'm not coming to the match tomorrow?''

''Yeah, that's fine. It's just one match!''

''Thank u so so much!''

But for now, I need to get some rest.

{Hellooo! I hope I'm not asking for too much, but could u please interact with my acc if your reading this?

Stay safe! x }


	16. part 16

Today I was going on a date with Bokuto. We both agreed that going to a restaurant was boring, so we agreed on going to a theme park.

Bokuto pov:

I was so excited to see y/nn! I was so excited, I barely slept last night! Every time I see her, it feels like I've got everything I ever need next to me! I quickly got changed and spiked my hair up. I like spiking my hair up, it makes me feel more confident. I quickly ran outside and ran to the motorcycle I borrowed from my sister. I quickly got on and rode to y/n's house. I waited outside, butterflies churning in my stomach.

I waited outside, butterflies churning in my stomach  
Y/n pov:

Bokuto 🥺🥺🥵🥵:

I'm waiting outside! x

I quickly grabbed my jacket and rushed downstairs.

''KOUUU!''

''BABYY OWLLL!!!''

''I'm so excited!'' I squealed. ''Where did u get that motorcycle from?''

''I borrowed it from my sister. Don't worry, I know how to use it.''

''Alright, let's goo!'' I smiled and got on behind him.

The wind whispered its way through my long/short, {hair colour} hair, cooling me off on this warm summer night.

[Btw, yes i do know that the seasons in this story are messed up but idgaf}

W-whats this feeling?

True love.

Bokuto, he was the one I love. I will never leave him.

''We are here.'' Bokuto smiled. We both got off and ran to the entrance, holding hands. Bokuto squeezed my hand and smiled. I smiled back. Once we sorted out tickets, we ran straight in.

''What do u wanna go on first?'' I asked

''The Ferris wheel!'' Bokuto shouted! And that's how our evening went. We wnt on all sorts of rides and took many pictures together.

Honestly, I must say this was the best day of my life. I haven't had this much fun in ages. I wish it carried on forever. It was like a dream...

''Baby owl, let's go try American food!''

''Alright Kou, what do u wanna try the most?''

''A pretzel, they look delicious!'' he remarked

We quickly ran over to the stall and brought 1 large pretzel to share.

''Wow, that's delicious!'' I squealed

''ISN'T IT THOUGH, ISN'T IT?'' he exclaimed.

We both took some pictures and tried some other food and then sat on a bench, holding hands.

''So, y/n. Was today successful?''

''Of course, Kou. I love you, I love you so so much...If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I really do love you..''I told him.

Not long after, our lips were dancing together.

''Come on y/n, ill drop u off back home..''

''Thank u!''

''Bye Koutaro, I love u!''

''I love u more y/n, I really do.''


	17. part 17

{This book will be ending in like 3 or 4 chapters!}

The boys lost the match. They blamed it on me, for not being there.

''Y/N, it's YOUR fault YOU weren't there and WE lost!'' Kuroo whined.

''KUROO, I WAS AT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR MATCHES, EVER SINCE I JOINED. IS NOT COMING TO ONE OF YOUR MATCHES GONNA CHANGE ANYTHING? YOU'VE LOST BEFORE, YET U DIDNT BLAME IT ON ME.'' And from there, things just excelled and we got into a heated argument. It ended up in me threatening that I won't come to their final match if he carries on yelling at me. Honestly, I kinda regret saying that.

I and Bokuto just got closer and closer. Especially after mine and Kuroo's argument, he was there to comfort me.

''K-Kou..w-why did I say that? He probably hates me now! I'm such a bad friend..''

''Y/n, if he calls you a bad friend, I'm gonna have to kick my bro's ass. It's not your fault they lost, don't take the blame.''

''T-thanks, I love you.''

''Noo, I love you moreee! Now go tell my bro what you have to say!''

_**Kuroo**_ 🤩🤩😎😎😛😛 _ **:**_

_**Me:** _

_**Kuroo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. I promise to come to the match as your manager. R we good?** _

_Read_

_**Yeah, srry for blaming it on you.** _

_Read_

_**Its fineeee** _

_Read_

I think things were back to normal. Today was their day off, and tomorrow, was their final match with Karasuno. Graduation was in like 9 days, which must be very stressful, and one of the reasons they weren't playing their best yesterday. We're going to go tomorrow and win.

Someone was knocking at the door, it was Ryota, Bokuto's sister.

''O-oh hey Ryota! Why are you here..?''

''I came to visit my little bro, so I thought I'd come to say hi.''

''O-oh hi, come in! I'll ask Bokuto to come.''

I called Bokuto.

''Y/N, IM ON MY WAY!''

''I- Kou, why are you running?''

Ryota choked on the water I gave her.

''K-Kou? IS MY LITTLE BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND CALLING HIM KOU?''

I covered the mic.

''Y-yeah, is that okay?''

''OF COURSE! YOUR MY NEW BEST FRIEND Y/N!'' she said and hugged me, my head resting on her chest. 

''Y/n, r u still here?''

''Yeah, your sister attacked me with hugs, come on and get here!''

''Alright, bye!''

Bokuto arrived, his sister pulled him in for a hug with me. I felt...I felt like part of a family. Part of a family, that actually loves and cared for me. Ryota was like the big sister I was never lucky enough to have. I put my arms around them and enjoyed the feeling of warmth and love.

After this, we sat down together, eating snacks and watching Netflix.

''Y/n, where is your mom?'' Ryota asked.

''Oh. She doesn't really come home often. She's always on some important business trips or something, and my dad left us after he and my mom got divorced.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''It's okay.''

The three of us sat under a blanket and watched movies for a while.

''So, Bokuto. Isn't your graduation in like 9 days?''

''Yeah, how do you know?''

''OF COURSE, I'LL BE COUNTING DOWN TO MY LITTLE BROTHER'S GRADUATION!'' she squealed

''Okayyyy-'' he replied.

We all sat together and watched movies for a while before Bokuto and Ryota got up.

''All right, y/n. I and Bokuto have to go now. You have a match to observe tomorrow, Bokuto told me''

''Yeah, I do. How long are you staying here Ryota?''

''Oh, please call me big sis. I'm staying here till Kotaro's graduation, so I'll be here for a while. We really need to do something together more often.''

''Sure, maybe the day after tomorrow?''

''Sure! I'll get your number from Kotaro, u get some rest for now!''

''Alright, bye!''

''Y/n..''

''Oh, yeah Bokuto?''

He cupped my face in his hands and gave me a kiss.

''I love you so much baby owl~''

''I love you too, Kou.''

.

.

.

.

.

I love Ryota. She's like my big sister. I'm so happy she is now part of my life. Same with Bokuto, I can't even explain how much I love him. I put on his hoodie that he had left me and went to sleep, hoping for the best tomorow.


	18. part 18

Today was Nekoma's final match before the Third year's graduate. Kuroo's, Yaku's and Kai's graduation were in 3 days. I could see the pain in their eyes. The fear, of losing their team. I got into my volleyball manager uniform for the last time as a Second-year. Today is the day we finally have an official match against Karasuno. I quickly went downstairs and grabbed some fruit.

''Hey, y/n, I'm home!'' mom smiled.

''Chiyoko, morning.''

''Ohh stop calling me that already! I came home for the weekend, want to have a girls night out somewhere?''

''If you responded or at least read my messages, you would know that Kuroo has an important match today. His graduation is also in 3 days. Also, I don't really want much to do with you. Should have stayed with dad.'' I muttered ad walked out the door.

''I-''

.

.

.

.

.

I ran over to the boys and waved.

''How does it feel, your last match?'' I asked the third years.

''Kinda stressful, but I believe we can win,'' Kai answered.

''Alright, Nekoma, lets gooo!'' I shouted, and we all marched into the sports centre. Karasuno was already there.

''Kenma!'' Hinata shouted, running over.

''Hey, Shoyo. Good luck in the match.''

''Thanks, Kenma, but we're gonna win without your luck anyway!''

''I don't think so, shrimpy.'' Kuroo interrupted, smirking.

''Okay, see you on the count Shoyo,'' Kenma smiled gently and walked off.

All the boys started warming up and in no time, it was time for the first set to start. Everyone took a small sip of water, took off their jackets and proudly walked onto the court. I think we are gonna win.

The first point went to Karasuno, who immediately did their insane quick attack. We quickly turned the tables around and scored 2 points in a row. It was going to be a hard match, but I believe in us.

It was going to be a hard match, but I believe in us  
The first set ended with us winning, 23-21

''Y/NNN!'' someone screamed from the spectating area. It was Bokuto and his sister.

''R-Ryota?! What are you doing here?''

''DONT.LET.THEM.LOSE!'' she screamed.

''OKAY, OKAY!'' I screamed back, laughing. Oh, how I love Ryota. Maybe I should be with her instead of Kou ;) {jk}

The second set started. This time, we got the first point. Karasuno was a surprisingly strong team. Especially with their quick attack, it was hard for us to keep up with them. We tried our best, but they were over-taking us heavily. The score was 14-19. If they score now, they will win the set. And me? Yeah, I'm not letting this happen,

''NEKOMAAAAAAAA! WHAT IS GOING ON? DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO LOSE A SET TO KARASUNO? DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE YOU ARE TO WINNING? GET YOUR ASSES TOGETHER AND WIN THIS!!!'' I screamed until everyone was looking at me. But I didn't care that I was embarrassed, I'm not letting Yaku, Kuroo and Kai leave Nekoma like this.

''YES MANAGER!'' Kuroo shouted back at me, smiling. He quickly got himself together and looked like he was reborn. Everyone saw what's going on and did the same. 

We are a team. ''Remember. We are blood. Never stop flowing. Keep moving. Keep bringing oxygen...So that our "brain"...can operate at his best''. ''..Isn't it more fun having enemies you can't seem to beat?''. ''A "personal time difference attack!" It's an offensive technique we can't use yet, but if we practice it a lot from here on out, around the time we're in high school, I'm sure that it'll become one of our most magnificent special moves!''.

And that's how Nekoma High won the match against Karasuno.

''W-we did it..''

The whistle blew. We won the sets 2-0. Here we are, winners. The third years will be able to leave now, knowing they did their best. I wasn't the only one tearing up now. 

''KUROO!'' Kenma shouted, jumping into Kuroo's arms. I've never seen Kenma show so much emotion.

''GUYS, WE DID IT!!!'' Yaku shouted joyfully.

Everyone, including me, ran together into a group hug. We all fell over, but nobody cares at this point. We were a team. And even after Kuroo and the rest leave, they will still be part of the family. 

''Guys, thank you so much for these past years. And I think I'm going to say this on behalf of all of us third years. Thank you so, so much. We won't forget you. We will visit your matches every single time. It was a pleasure, and it hurts to know it has to end. Thank you.'' Kuroo explained. Kenma teared up and hugged Kuroo.

''Kuroo, don't leave me. D-Don't forget about me, I love you..''

''I- I love you too kitten..''

''BROOOOO, WELL DONE!'' Bokuto shouted and came down.

''THANKS, BRO!''

We are the Nekoma family. A family that will not die just because the third years left, they are still part of the team-no, the family..


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 19

Today was Kuroo's, Yaku's and Kai's graduation. Bokuto's was in 4 days, so I tried not to worry too much. I got ready and went to Kenma's house, knocking at the door.

''Hey, Kenma! U ready?'' I asked cheerfully. Kenma didn't look very happy.

''N-no...I don't want him to graduate. Who's gonna pick me up for school? Who will I hang out with?'' he muttered.

''Kenma...He's not dying, is he? He's your neighbour, he won't be gone. Plus, isn't he like your boyfriend-?''

''Y-yeah..'' he muttered under his breath.

''What did u say? I can't hear you~'' I teased.

''Yes, yes he is my boyfriend. Happy?'' He shouted.

''Exactly, now come on, we don't wanna be late!''

As we got there, Bokuto, Akaashi, Lev, Yamamoto and everyone else was already waiting. The third years were already gone.

''Hey hey heyyy!'' Bokuto greeted us.

''Kouuu!'' I smiled and hugged him.

''Come on guys, we're gonna be late,'' Akaashi told us, leading us all inside. We all sat down and waited for the three Nekoma boys to come. First up was Kai.

''Nobuyuki Kai, please come up.'' 

Kai came up first. Out of our trio of third years, he was definitely the calmest. He came up, did what he had to and stood proudly. Next up is Kuroo, who was a nervous wreck, but got it done. He stood proudly, but he had to hold back from laughing. And then there was Yaku, who was just as nervous but tried his best to stay calm.

Once the whole ceremony was over, Kuroo immediately sprinted over to us, like a little kid.

''Did u guys see that now?! I graduated!''

''GOOD JOB BRO..!'' Bokuto shouted, making everyone look at us.

''THANKS, MAN!''

''Okayyy- quiet down Bokuto, we don't need everyone finding us suspicious.'' Yaku laughed nervously since everyone was staring at us.

''Kuro..'' Kenma tugged at Kuroo's sleeves, shyly.

''Yeah? What's up Kenma?''

''I know you've graduated now and your probably gonna be busy but..Can you not forget about me, please? You mean the world to me, and life is pointless if your not gonna keep me up on my feet every day..''

''Kenma-'' he replied ''I love you..okay? I'm not gonna leave you.''

.

.

.

.

''Alright bro, we're here!'' Bokuto remarked. For the third years, we decided to take them to a barbecue at the beach during the sunset. 

''Woah..'' Kai smiled.

''This is so cool!'' Yaku shouted.

So all of us spent the rest of the day together, laughing, eating barbecued meat and remarking memories. My time with the third-years was really cool, and I don't want it to finish. Kuroo wanted Kenma to be the captain but Kenma said that as the captain, he makes Yamamoto the captain then, and Yamamoto said he is fine with it. Yaku, Kuroo and Kai promised that they will try to come to all of their matches, and they will definitely not miss out on the most important ones. They also promised to hand out with us every weekend, because we are still a friend group[, even though they graduated.

Well, next up is Bokuto's graduation.


	20. part 20

And of course, today was Bokuto's graduation. And today, I was the sad one. Will Kou forget about me once we graduate? I got changed and brushed my hair out. Bokuto probably won't pay as much attention to me anymore, but as long as he knows who I am, I'm the happiest person on earth.

As soon as I got there, most people were already there, we were just waiting for Kuroo and Kenma.

''Hinata!'' I squealed

''Y/nn!'' he replied back, jumping up and down.

''What are you doing here?!'' I asked

''I came to see the great ace graduate!''

''That's cool, didn't your boys graduate recently too?''

''Yeah, I have a picture!''

''Aweee!''

''WE'RE HERE, SORRY WE ARE LATE, KENMA WOULDN'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!'' Kuroo yelled, making a great entrance.

''Kuroo-san!'' Hinata exclaimed, waiving.

''Oh, hey shrimpy! Hold up, Tsukkiiiii!''

''Its Tsukishima.''

''SHOYOOOOO!'' Kenma shouted, suddenly full of energy.

''KENMAAA!''

''Okay, okay. Let's go now, I don't wanna miss it!'' I said, leading them all.

We all sat down and watched all the third years come up. Everybody looked so calm. I wonder what Kou is feeling right now. Knowing him, he probably doesn't have a care in the world right now, because he needs to focus on not messing this up.

''Bokuto Kotaro, please come up.''

''Guys, he's up!!!'' Kuroo whispered.

''I know, Kuroo,'' I replied.

Bokuto came up and didn't look very nervous. He had that great, proud smile plastered across his face and kept looking at me to make sure I'm watching. As soon as everything ended, he ran over to me and picked me up, hugging me.

''Baby owllll! You watched me the whole time!''

''Of course, I did!''

''Hey, bro!'' Kuroo interrupted, of course ruining our moment.

''Broooo, you came!''

''Of course bro, anything for you!''

''I love you, bro!''

''I love you too bro!''

''Okay, that's enough, let's go!'' Akaashi smiled.

We led Bokuto out of the graduation centre and to his surprise party. We decided that since Bokuto is an uhm..owl, we decided that decorating the forest with light and other stuff:

As soon as we showed it to Bokuto, he immediately fell in love.

''WOAH, THIS IS...AMAZING!''

And so Hinata, me Boktuo, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, Lev and Tsukishima. We made smores, ran around, had challenges like 'who climbs the tree first' and genuinely had one of the best days of our lives. But suddenly, it got to me and I was more upset.

''Y/n, what's wrong?'' Kenma asked.

''Nothing much. It's just..now that Bokuto will be moving out, he will probably live ever further away and he not have as much time for me. And I have to go back home to my mother who I hate so, so much, and I won't have anywhere to go really.''

''Y/N, YOU JUST REMINDED ME! THANK U SO MUCH, I WOULD OF FORGOT!'' Bokuto screamed.

''Do you want to move in with me? I won't be living too far away from Nekoma, so you still will be able to go to school! Please?''

''W-what? B-but won't hat be a problem?''

''I'm legally old enough to take care of you, so you can move in with me! And we can be together forever!''

''I...really?''

''YES! I know you don't like your mom and I love you so so much! So please..''

''Thank you, thank you so so much Bokuto! I love you so much..'' I started tearing up. I've never been so happy before.

''I love you more, y/n l/n.''

After a day in the forests, everyone went home. Without telling my mom, I packed up all my stuff and got onto a train, heading towards mine and Bokuto's new home. This is where our life together will actually start.


	21. part 21

It has been 2 months since I moved in with Bokuto. Even since then, my life has changed for the better. I haven't spoken to my mom or dad for ages, and I finally have peace. Bokuto is in college, as well as preparing to play for the MSBY Black Jackals and I'm a third-year at Nekoma. Kuroo and the rest meet up with us at least twice a week, because we are all still friends. I'm just really glad that I moved in with the person I will love forever.

''Baby owl!''

''Yes?''

''Can we please get a puppy?''

''I-''

''Pleaseeeeee~''

How could I resist? 

''Fine, but we BOTH have to take care of it.''

''Yayyyyy!'' he picked me up and carried me into the car, to go searching for a puppy.

.

.

.

.

.

''Y/n, can we get this one? IT REMINDS ME OF YOU!''

''I-YESSSS''

''Yayyyyy! Can we name it {chosen name} ?''

''AWEE YES! IT SUITS HIM/HER SO MUCH!''

''Wait..does this count as starting a family?'' Kou asked, curiously.

''I think so.''

''YAYYYYYYY''

My life was perfect. There is nothing I would like to change.


	22. Part 22

{3 years since you and Bokuto moved in together}

Today was Valentinces day, my favourite day of the year! Why? Because I and Kou always do something epic together. For example, last year, we hired a boat and spent the night sailing through the sea {if u know what happened, u know 😏}.

''Mm..morning baby owl..''

''Bokutoo! Your awake!''

''Happy Valentines day, I have a surprise for you later, I love you!''

''Awweee, I love you too Bokuto! And thank u so much for whatever the surprise is gonna be, I got you something too! Hold up, lemme grab it.''

It was a beautiful, silver chain with your initials carved in.

''But..we aren't married?''

''So? You're not planning to ever leave me, are you?''

''Of course not.''

Bokuto pov:

Not married? At least not yet...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I left the house for the rest of the day and went to Akaashi for help. He gave me clear instructions on how to not mess the moment up, and on what to say. I was very stressed, but I'm sure it was going to go well. And before I knew it, it was time to get ready. I called y/n just to let her know!

''Heyyy baby owl!''

''Kou, where are you!?''

''I want u to dress up and come to ****** in like 45 minutes!''

''Oh okay. But whyyyy?''

''Oh, you'll see!''

.

.

I was already there so that I don't arrive after her. I owe Akaashi a huge thank you after this because helped me set up. I decided with Akaashi that it would be perfect to decorate a bridge leading out onto the sea with fairy lights and rose petals. I think I chose the perfect ring for y/n.

She was here.

Y/n pov:

I- I had no idea what was going on. He probably planned a nice date or something, from what I could see. It was a beautiful bridge decorated in fairy light and rose petals. The colour scheme was beautiful too.

''Y-y/n, you're here..''

''Yep, I am here! Is everything alright?''

''Y/n, I am really sorry for not doing this earlier, especially that it has been 3 years since we moved in together, and almost 4 since we met each other. I hope you're not mad at me for that. Y/n L/n, I love you so, so much. Will you marry me and be with me for the rest of my life?'' he got down onto one knee and opened the little box with the ring.

''I- wait, seriously?'' I could feel tears of joy trickling down my cheeks.

''Wait- y/n, I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry!''

''No! Well, yes but I'm not crying from sadness! Yes Koutaro, I will marry you!'' Bokuto took out the ring and put it on my finger. I can't believe this is happening.

''I love you baby owl, I really, really love you.''

''I love you too, Kou..''

We sat down on the edge of the bridge and dipped our feet in the water. I put my head on Bokuto's shoulder and kept looking down at my ring. It was so beautiful.

''Hey, Kou?''

''Yeah?''

''Can we get married on the beach? I don't want a big crowd..''

''I was planning to anyway because I know you too well.''

''We sure are made for each other.''


	23. PART 23, FINAL PART!

Today was going to be the most beautiful day of my life. I was getting married to Bokuto Kotaro. I've heard the name 'Bokuto' before I met Kou, but I can't pinpoint where. I got into my long/short, {chosen colour} dress and waited for the makeup artist to arrive. Just in time, I heard the doorbell ring. 

''Heyy!'' She squealed '' You look so pretty!''

''Oh, thank you! Who's that behind you?''

She turned around jumped up. 

''Tobio! I told you not to follow me all the way here! Go do something else!''

''Wait, Tobio? Tobio who?''

''Tobio Kageyama, he's my little brother. I'm Miwa Kageyama by the way.''

''Kageyama! You were a setter at Karasuno, weren't you?!''  
''Yeah. Uhm..Nekoma manager?''

''Mhm.''

''OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! DO YOU WANNA BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN WEDDING?''

''No.''

''Well then let's get going!''

Miwa styled my hair into {chosen hairstyle} and did some natural makeup. And before we knew it, it was time to go.

''Girl, you look gorgeous!''

''Thank you so much! Uhm..would you like to come?''  
''Gurl, yes!''  
.  
.  
.  
.

And here I was, walking down the aisle. There weren't many people, just like we asked. There was Akaashi, Kenma, Kuroo, Yaku, Kageyama, Miwa, Ryota, another girl that looked like Bokuto's sister, Bokuto's parents and Konoha. Bokuto was at the front, looking really nervous.

''Bokuto, you look really handsome.'' I smiled at him.

''S-so do you! I- I mean you look handsome for a g-girl, pretty! You look very pretty!'' He stuttered. It was very unusual seeing him this nervous.

''Bokuto-san, calm down. Nothing is going to go wrong.'' I heard Akaashi whisper.

''Bokuto Kotaro, do you take y/n l/n as your wife, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life?''

''I do.''

''Y/n l/n, do you takeBokuto Kotaro as your husband, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, all the days of your life?''

''Yes, I do.''

Bokuto slid the ring on my finger, and I put his ring on his finger.

''You may now kiss.''

Bokuto grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. Our lips danced together for a few seconds and then we pulled away. I had to stand on my tip-toes, but I don't mind. He put his forehead on mine and cupped my face in his hands.

''I love you y/n, and now I will never leave you.''

''I can't imagine leaving you, and I won't.''

''YOU TWO LOOK AMAZING TOGETHER!'' Ryota got up from her seat and ran over to us, hugging us. Everybody else followed and we all ended up in a huge group hug.

''Hey..''

''Oh, hey Aiko!'' Bokuto shouted.

''I'm sorry I haven't been in contact, I was busy.'' She muttered.

''It's okay!''

''So..you must be y/n, the chosen one?'' She asked me.

''Yeah! Nice meeting you, Aiko!'' I smiled gently. 

For the rest of the evening, everyone ate cake, hung out and genuinely had fun. And at some point, Bokuto picked me up and we ran into the cold water.

''BOKUTO, IT'S COLD!''

''OH COME ON Y/N!''

Since we were already wet, we took a photo shoot in the water and then on the sand. We also took some group photos with everyone. After the photos were finished, I got changed into a much easier to walk around in dress. I realised which necklace I put on. I was wearing the necklace a young boy gave me at the park when I was younger.

''Uhm..Y/n?'

''Yeah, Kou?''

''Where did you get that necklace from?''

''A young boy gave it to me at the park when I was little!''

''Y/N!'' Bokuto picked me up and spun me around, in happy tears.

''W-whats wrong?''

''I AM THAT BOY! WERE YOU THE GIRL WITH THE LONG BRAIDS?''

''Oh my God...YES, YES I WAS!''

''Y/n, I knew we were soulmates from the start!''

''Bokuto, I guess you did give the necklace to your soulmate after all.''

''Y/n.''

''Yeah?''

''I guess I could say...I found you.''

{Helloooo! I hope u enjoyed reading this story, I also posted this story on my Wattpad, I just transferred it from there to here, since there's news going around that wattpad has been brought and is deleting stories? Lol idk, If u want to read the story with the images included, u can find it on my wattpad, just follow this link! https://www.wattpad.com/user/whatyoustaringat-}


End file.
